


SweetenedSanguine

by Dreckig (Gallavantula)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gift Fic, Incest, M/M, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavantula/pseuds/Dreckig
Summary: Happy birthday to a wonderfully inspiring artist, Megalotrash!It's a long fic in the making, but getting back into the saddle was never easy.I am wishing you a most wonderful year to come, and I hope you enjoy~!





	SweetenedSanguine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeGaLoTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeGaLoTrash/gifts).



Sometimes he underestimated how comforting white noises were. Amidst the chaos and desperation of the people, it was the small ambient tunes that soothed the raw edges of the dark. It was so easy to forget the life around them when hunger roils through their innards like wild animals tearing free from a tight container. Sans felt their hollow ringing crying out for more, but he ignored it like he always had. There was a time and place for everything, and instead, he inhaled slow and deep, senses ringing with the noise the gap in his skull left. 

 

Papyrus seemed to have sensed it, shuffling closer to draw his massive hands up and slowly pushed something against him. Instinctively Sans winced, unsure of the intent and worse, the pain that lingered for a moment. He anticipated something stiff or sticky, chafed to handle more shitty bandaids applied to the gap.

 

“SAANNSS…” Murmured his brother in a drawl of assurance and love, making the stout skeleton stop his shaking as the soft scrape of wool settled over his skull… and muffled the strange echo of water inside his thoughts. It helped him think, and his eyelight sharpened as he looked towards Papyrus, who’s jagged maw of needle teeth was drawn as wide and high as possible. It was a smile, genuine and warm enough that his chest felt warmer for it. A hand reached up to touch the edge of his new item, tracing the odd lumps and dropped stitches with reverence. 

 

“heh, a present fer me, paps?” Sincerity was thrown in, warm and thankful for the way he could actually focus on the small stream of water by their side, and the soft hum of a distant piano key hitting the same note every few moments. His brother nodded eagerly, sockets transfixed on the sight of Sans’ ashen skull beneath the bright orange mess of his crafted hat. He wiggled his hips side to side, probably imitating the joy he’d learned the dogs show when they are given a treat or petting in reward. Sans found his chest tightened with that puppy warmth, and desperately he wished he could eat that mutt and leave him be.

 

“KEEP WARM…!” Papyrus promised oh so sweetly, rubbed his talons along the scalp with enough focus that Sans’ eyelight flickered and flattened along the top, as if heavy lidded. In response, he smiled despite the jagged and uneven line of his own teeth as the two basked in the moment. 

 

“thank ya…” Was given eventually, remembering some form of civility that felt ages past. From a time where the word Monstrosity meant respect, etiquette and sanity. Now, those who lived here were nothing better than beasts, or humans. The words were harder to remember when he fought for scrap and foods to keep his brother healthy, but that little ‘Nyeh heh heh’ Papyrus gave as he began to skip ahead, torn boots be damned, lifted Sans’ hope up just another notch. Small treasures like that made clinging to civility worthwhile as together they continued down the path towards their destination. 

 

Rumours spread quickly when attached to one end of the spider’s web. Sans prided himself on being current on the happenings throughout the underground. From who had fallen down, to what buildings were collapsing; knowing the ins and outs are what keep smart monsters alive. Especially when favours with Muffet end up giving Sans the lead on a potential meal. Human sightings were rare to report while the target was still alive, you needed to move quickly if there was any hope in getting food home. 

 

“WOWWIE SANS… I DON’T REMEMBER THE LAST TIME WE CAME ALONG HERE!” Excitedly Papyrus spins then, coming back over to Sans to reach for his hands. The motion was so familiar that his hands were already up to be taken, and he clenched gently at the other’s phalanges while Papyrus continues to bounce in place. His sockets seemed wider, darker; that healthier tone is all Sans could think about to keep his mind on task.

“I’M SO EXCITED!” 

And just as quickly as he’d been held, Sans was released. Papyrus took off down the hall towards a flower so he could lean in to talk to the petals, jubilant and refocused. It didn’t repeat anything back no matter the tone of voice he took. Sans was sure that the magic that had them glowing before was also part of the magic that had them remember words. It was from an old world they had outgrown, and the memory only helped sour Sans’ fragile mood. Focus. They were looking for a meal. He had to keep alert.

 

“me too paps.” Sans whispered to himself, dissociated enough that it took a moment before he could rejoin the taller, lightly patting at his spine to get his attention. 

 

“I WISH THEY TALKED TO ME.” Papyrus whispered poorly, peeking at his brother as the other gently reached for his wrist to pat assuringly. A soft little squeak was made before the hulking weight of his brother reared up and grinned again, swaying his long arms around and plodded forward to lead on.

 

“i know pap. me too.” A small smile was offered, and Papyrus giggled as they rounded the corner towards the alcove familiar to the residents here. Sans had heard where to find their target, and anticipation held loosely only to find the entire space torn up and clawed apart. There was dirt dug around steps from a brawl and the reeds torn by their roots crashed over rocks, settled into a stream to leave a murky trail… oh, there was dust. Sans sighed heavily, feeling raw and devoid of positivity just as quickly when he saw a smear of blood be dragged in beneath a rock. They were too late… He’d failed his brother. Fists clenched as his eyelight wobbled, unfocused while he promised to exact revenge on whomever took Papyrus’ food. 

 

“SANS?” Was the soft and timid call, but there was no one to reply to it. Not when Sans was shuddering from suppressed rage and no target. Gently, the other lightly drew a hand before Sans’ only working eye and got no reaction. That was very worrying. He didn’t want Sans to feel badly! It isn’t his fault. Papyrus whined faintly, leaning down to be level with the other.

 

“SANS… IT’S OKAY. I PROMISE.” He pled gently, reaching to touch his brother until the other finally snapped out of it on the fourth small shake. A blink and that round eyelight flitted up, meeting those empty sockets. The taller monster smiled, teeth grinding one another as it curled to look as sweet as he could manage it… and to others, he knew, would find it ugly. Though it had hurt his feelings, it was harder to be sad when Sans got that small twinkle in his magic and that lax look in his mouth. 

 

“...i really wanted to catch someone for you…” Sans whispered softly, frustrated with this loss. 

 

“I KNOW. BUT LOOK! WE CAME ALL THIS WAY, AND THE CAVES ARE JUST SO BEAUTIFUL.” Gently, Papyrus turned the other’s gaze up towards the cavern walls to admire the sparkling crystals that held what mana was left in the ground. Sparkling lightly over their faces, it brings Sans peace enough that he slumped forward into the taller form, resting against his ribcage and frumpy sweater.

 

“they really are, aren’t they…” Was the tense answer, and Papyrus flexed his arms with a few pops in preparation. It was time to be helpful! 

 

“THANK YOU FOR BRINGING ME HERE TODAY.” Papyrus said, carefully folding his large mittens along his brother’s back and rub away that angry tension. Begone, anger, begone, guilt! It almost felt like a game of chasing shadows, following creases down Sans back as the other worked through the locking in his jaw and the tremble in his talons. It took far longer than Sans would ever want it to, but eventually he was calmer and able to center himself. His head tilted up, slowly growing that eyelight to focus anew on the beautiful face above him. The small smile that drew up was everything Papyrus ever loved, thrilled down into his toes that his help had succeeded and perked even further.

 

“THAT’S MY BEAUTIFUL BROTHER.” 

 

“Heh… thanks paps. an… well, s’least, i could do fer ya…” Was the mumbled, shyer answer, gaze flicking away with a delicate cyan touch to his face. It was enough that Papyrus leaned right in to kiss it, not hesitating for a moment to share that affection. Clink. Sans shuddered, as if a new stalk of ivy unfurling leaves and settled readily where it grew. The lovesick giggle eeked from his ragged monstrous fangs as he kissed further along his brother’s face, and right down to meet teeth to teeth.

 

Sans’ hands moved up like snake strikes, dragging Papyrus into a clutching hug that would be shackles to anyone but those they held. Beloved and treasured like this, the tallest crooned with little restraint as the smaller kissed back, pouring out every drop of bloody affection he could muster. Lingering moment to moment, it took more effort than they desired to wobble their way towards a wall, where Papyrus was pushed up against stone and Sans leaned up onto his toes in order to keep his possessive, loving kiss going.

 

Today may not have gone as he’d liked, but they’d been together, sane and present. They shared sights and words, creating memories where older ones left gaps. Chasing one another’s breath as they tucked into the head tall reeds to curl into each other’s bones was a pretty great way to end the outing, basking in the splashing and dripping echos of water for an evening as their magic ghosted tones into the flowers splayed out around them. Slowly, Sans reached up towards the ceiling, splaying his taloned and chipped hands to map out the crystals. It was something an older brother of theirs had taught him, though he doubted Papyrus would remember his lessons.

 

Before he could open his mouth to urge the foreign idea into the air, a mitten covered his own, and he felt the longer mangled fingers within settle close enough to his fingers that it was as if their hands had knit together. The rush of affection and warmth through his chest was intense enough that he heated up, mouth slack and unable to articulate the power behind it’s gesture. Instead, Papyrus was left to giggle for him, gifting a small flexing squeeze of his digits.

 

“I LOVE YOU, SANS…” Another gentle kiss to the side of his head, half muffled by the hat but he felt it, and that alone was enough. 

 

“love ya too, baby…”


End file.
